barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Barney & Friends aired from February 27 to October 11, 1995. Episodes Barney Songs That Debuted This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still oca ssionally used on the show. #'The Raindrop Song' #'I'm Glad I Have a Brother' #'We've Got Shoes' #'Here Comes the Firetruck' #'When I'm a Firefighter' #[[Gonna Have A Party|'Gonna Have A Party']] #'Mail Song' #'Pumpernickel' #Make the Bread #'The Baby Bop Hop' #'Singing With Friends Of Mine' #Our New School #'Someone to Love You Forever' #'Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does' #'Let's Take Care of Our Pets' #'Big and Little' #'Hooray for Moms and Dads' #'What Can We Play On A Rainy Day?' #'Here, Kitty Kitty' #'Have a Snack!' #'Let's Go on an Adventure' #'That's Hats' #'My Kite' #'Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!' Season 3 Cast *Barney (David Joyner / Voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers / Voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) (debut) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (debut) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Jessica Hinojosa (played Maria in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Cambodian Dancers (Anyway You Slice It) *Maurie Chandler (played Ashley in Twice Is Nice!) *Monet Chandler (played Alissa in Twice Is Nice!) *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move) *Chase Gallatin (played Stephen in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) *Tomie dePaola (played himself in It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Trivia *The Treehouse and the Adventure Screen make their debut in this season. *Kenneth and Juan are introduced and only appear in this season. *This season marks the final appearances of Kathy and Julie *During February and March 1995, this season had credits that were long as Seasons 1-2. Starting on September 1995, they had shorter credits and longer fundings. PBS Kids Sprout used the short credits on every episode of this season. *This is the first season of kids saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." or "Hi everybody, it's time for Barney Says." at the end of each episode. *This is the other only season to use the Season 2's Barney doll only it's light purple this time. In Season 2, it was dark purple. *BJ becomes shorter, to fit his age of six years old. *Kathy is no longer seen with her teddy bear. *The Playset in the playground is now bigger with a lookout and it doesn't have the bridge. *This was the first season to fully be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. *This is the first season to have 20 episodes, all of which were directed by Bruce Deck. *Jason never made any appearance with Kenneth. *Kathy and BJ only appeared together in two episodes: I Can Be a Firefighter! and On The Move. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney & Friends First Generation